


Looking Through the Mirrors of the Future

by horitafan1992



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horitafan1992/pseuds/horitafan1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Reid and Noah were at a carnival, they notice something odd: Mirrors of the Future. What predictions will the boys see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Through the Mirrors of the Future

Reid and Noah decided that the best way to get out of the apartment was to go to Oakdale's local carnival. Actually, Noah had decided this already, because all Reid cared about was working on his only day off. But Noah wasn't gonna let him do that. When Reid had gotten up to make a sandwich, Noah saved his work, and immediately shut down his laptop. "And what do you think you're doing?, Reid yelled at his boyfriend, I've got work to do!" " Today you are NOT doing anything to do with the hospital baby, Noah answered back, putting Reid's laptop away, because we are gonna have some FUN. We haven't had a chance to get out all week, and I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to plan something!" " Mr Mayer, Reid yelled back, just what is so important that I have to put my work away?" " The carnival just opened today, and since this is the only day we both have off, I figured we could clear our heads, and have some FUN for once.", Noah answered back, giving Reid the look of seriousness. " Oh god I hate when you give me that look baby", Reid said. " Please?, Noah begged, For me?" " Oh alright we can go, Reid answered back, but when we get back, will you let me finish a little bit of my work?" " Maybe, Noah said, maybe not.....come on! Let's GO!" Reid kissed Noah's luscious lips, before they left for the annual Oakdale's Carnival.

About an hour later, the boys arrived at the carnival, hoping to get something out of it. Reid was still not thrilled with the fact that Noah dragged him to it, but he was only going so Noah wouldn't go off on him again. As they went through the gates, Noah's mind was on finding something fun and romantic. But Reid's eyes caught a specific attraction: Mirror of the Future. He grabbed Noah's hand, dragging him over to the attraction.

They walked inside, seeing what they never expected: 3 big mirrors... Noah, who was the curious one, dragged Reid over to the first one. " The mirror of future careers, Noah said, but we already have our jobs....you're an amazing surgeon, and I'm a barista and filmmaker." " Wait a minute, Reid said, take a look!" The mirror was showing Reid as the head of Oakdale Memorial, overlooking everything. Even Katie and Chris, who were finally married, were a part of the hospital, as Reid's assistant, and Katie as a nurse.... Jacob was now 16, and working part-time in the pediatrics, spending time with the children, including his little sister Katherine Marie, who was only 8.... Casey and Alison were also there, as Casey had gone from janitor, to head of the department, and a part-time lawyer as well...Alison was the head of the nurses staff, so she and Katie worked together all the time. " Oh my gosh, Noah said, it's like this is gonna happen in the next 10 years!" 

Reid saw the next one, the mirror of future families. " Noah?, Reid said, look at this, cause you might love it." Noah walked over, and had tears in his eyes. It showed them 5 years from now, standing at Snyder Pond, with everyone present, as they said their vows to each other. Even Luke, who had moved on, was present to see his ex-boyfriends and best friends, commit their lives together... 2 years later, Reid and Noah are at their home, as Noah was holding a little bundle of joy: their daughter Melody Anne Mayer-Oliver..Noah was Melody's biological father, so she was precious like her dad. But Reid loved that precious thing, since she was born on July 22, 2018. Reid was never so proud of his husband, taking over like a father should. Melody's mother, Anne, died in childbirth, so it was up to the two of them to make sure Melody had a wonderful life. Reid saw this and started to cry, as Noah rubbed his back as they moved onto the last mirror.

When the boys came upon the final mirror, it was the mirror of future loves. Now Reid and Noah knew damn well that was never gonna happen. But Reid, who was being the curious one, looked at it. What shocked him was something he didn't expect.... It showed Reid and Noah still together after 30 years of marriage.... Melody was all grown-up, and married to Katie's son Jacob, and shared 3 kids with him... Reid's biological son, Randy Noah, was also grown-up, but he was like his dads, happy with his boyfriend James, and their little girl Janette Ana Oliver...Reid and Noah were 55 and 65 years old, enjoying retirement, and being fathers and grandfathers....Reid had his husband even playing chess too, and would you believe Noah actually beat him the 1st time??? Reid wrapped his arms around Noah's waist, as they both saw their future together. " Why do I have the feeling this is all gonna happen in the future?", Noah asked his cute boyfriend. " Maybe my dear Noah Mayer, Reid said, the reason why is cause we looked through the Mirrors of the future, and I believe it will happen." Noah laid his head on his older boyfriend's head, as they finished the attraction, and headed out to enjoy the rest of the time at the carnival.


End file.
